


Beta 629

by orphan_account



Category: Gundam, Gundam & Related Fandoms, SD Gundam Force
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 16:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Science goes wrong. The life of a university teacher and scientist along with that of his gundam servant suddenly and dramatically changes, all because of one stupid idea.





	Beta 629

We will follow orders. We will do as they say. We must obey. We must protect. We are prefect. We protect the imperfect. That is the drive and directive of us, the Gun Utilizing Nano Driven Automated Mecha, the Gundam.

I am Beta629. I am under the orders of Professor Pyotr. He is my master, and I am his protector, his helper, his slave. I willingly do as he says. His lab is the entire world that I know. When outside I follow the directive I am given not caring to take the time and smell the flowers, to the pizza shop and back without a thought or care.

Pyotr is a sweet fellow, having reached just past middle age. He teaches at the local university, spending most of his time doing technological research to advance the gundam kind. The engineering professor looks up, “Where is he? It doesn't take this long to get a mushroom pizza!”

“Pizza!” Beta629 enters his master's home balancing a pizza box in one hand, “Where you you like your supper sir?”

Pyotr huffed, “About time Beta. I thought you got lost.”

Beta's eye screen blinked, he nodded acknowledging his owner as he entered the room, “The delay is a not a fault of my making. When I arrived your pizza was still cooking.” The white and red gundam places the pizza on the table opening the box for him, “Your card, master.”

Without a word, the human snips the card from Beta's hand. This was how it was. Gundams are servants, protectors, guinea pigs, anything deemed dangerous for a human, a gundam went in his or her place. Beta himself had been subjected to Pyotr's experiments in advancement, many of which back fired, but he could say nothing outside of success or failure during these experiment. Pytor always fixed him afterwards but outside of that that is all he was. Just a servant to a master.

That is until one day, Pytor was off teaching at the University. He was needed for several classes one of which to hand out a test, and such would be there nearly all day. An experiment he had left Beta629 in charge of rested silently in the lab, unmoving under the unwavering watch of the gundam. He did not know boredom, only purpose. Currently of which is to record all changes in the tonic. None came the long hours he stood there, optics unwavering in focus. “Beta!” Pytor's voice rang out accompanied by the smell of a mushroom pizza, “Any reports on that tonic?”

“Sir, nothing as changed at all during your absence,” the gundam replies to his master.

Pytor was displeased, He sat the pizza box on a table then moved to the lab and checked on the tonic. Same color, same temperature, same pH, nothing he did to it in a week caused any changes. He sticks a glass stirrer into the flask giving it a stir. Still nothing, only making a vortex in the liquid that quickly vanished, “Well crap. I was hoping it would solidify. I guess there isn't a cheaper way to make a gundam's life source.”

“You will find one, sir,” Beta629 speaks watching his master, “Your pizza is getting cold.”

“Hot or cold its still tasty,” Pytor replies with a wave of the hand, “Not that you would know. You don't eat.” With the the human looks back at the gundam then at the flask and back again. A smile creeps along his face getting an idea, he grabs the flask and gives it to his servant, “Drink it.”

Beta629 looks down at the bright florescence liquid then back at his master. Nodding the gundam removes his face plate and downs the liquid in a few gulps. “No changes, sir.” He replies putting the flask down.

Pytor grimaces, “Crap... well it was a long shot anyways.”

“Perhaps next time....sir....” Beta began to lose his balance, his head starting to spin, “Pytor! My balance, something is throwing it off. My eyesight... sir! My sensors!” The gundam begins to panic, whatever it was he just drank it began to have severe adverse effects to his systems. His insides felt like they were melting, ventilation systems began to choke, “Air... sir... I need air!” Not waiting for an answer, the white and red gundam began to stumble before running through the door in a daze, his eye sight becoming more and more blurry by the second. Fear... he felt fear for the first time. He ran, ran faster then he thought possible, the world seemed to slow down, the air was becoming thick, to thick to breathe. He heard distorted voices, the sounds of automobiles screeching and blaring horns and sirens at him. Where was he? Somewhere in the streets? But where, how far did he run from Pytor's home. He the last of his sensors failed, blurred figures where surrounding him talking in a distorted fashion. Pain, fear, both incredibility intense but the pain more so. All of his insides felt like they were melting, gundams are not to produce fear from anything, much less pain. Pain was used for survival.

BANG!

Beta629 blacks out, falling flat on his back, a fresh dent in his helmet and the power pole. “Everyone back up! Back up!”

“Beta!” Pytor runs through the crowd, “Move! That's my gundam!” the professor snaps pushing some peace keepers aside.

“Looks like he had a nasty malfunction!” a human peace keeper notes, “Best get him debugged before that happens again. Or I'll have to write you a ticket, you know.”

“Yes, officer,” Pytor replies lifting unconscious gundam onto a trolley, “I'll get right on it. This will not happen again.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Beta came to in a fog, his body feel like like head, his mind cloudy, what had just happen. The gundam tried to move but his legs refused to work. He soon discovered he was sitting on the floor like a broken toy, “Ugh, Pytor? What... what happened to me?”

“I'm trying to figure that out myself,” the human answers seated as his desk and surrounded by several computer monitors, “It seems that vial of whatever rearranged your internal systems, changed several key components, and... it would seem destroyed others.” The middle aged man groans and rubs his head distraught, “That was suppose to be a means to more easily great a gundam soul stone, your very essence of life.”

“Then why did you have me drink it?” Beta629 inquires.

“Well....” Pytor suddenly stops and looks at him, “Did you just ask a question, for the sake of curiosity?”

Beta pauses and thinks it over, “I... I did... and for worry... of my survival?” The gundam looks at the floor, “When did that become an importance to me?”

“Oh no,” was the only reply his master gives before standing up and running across the lab and typing feverishly on another computer, “Oh no oh no. This... what have I done! What has science done! You're thinking like a human! Like a living being!”

“I do not feel different... aside from...” Beta trails, “I should not be feeling pan, should I?”

“Not in the slightest,” Pytor replies in a panic, “Stand up!” The dark haired human then orders.

Beta tries to comply but his body refuses. After fighting it a few times and getting half way up, his head begins to spin again and he falls back to all fours, “Pytor, my balance gyro is off center.”

“Your balance gyro no longer exist!” Pytor corrects him, “No, you... you now have an... for a lack of a better description, an organic equivalent to it. No longer a tiny part in your head, but a functioning piece that's connected to the rest of all the data storage. It can't seem to stabilize itself.”

“I am broken then?” Beta asks still looking at the floor.

“Possibly,” Pytor answers then goes over to and tries to lift up the gundam, “Stand up and lean back.” Beta tries again but nearly stumbles onto the human before throwing his own weight back against the metal board, clutching it for dear life.

“The room is still spinning...” Beta protest but it goes unheard.

Pytor grabs and straightens Beta's head to its natural position then looks at the gundam's optics. The screen was still fuzzy around the edges, the actual eyes jittering in a random circle unable to focus, “Stay like that until you recenter.”

“Yes, sir,” Beta answers. But for the first time his mind speaks a protest. No, I don't want to stand, I would rather sit. No... I would rather lay down on my back and let it center. Why was he protesting his master's orders. Something was very wrong with his programming. Standing as such, Beta could feel his insides churn again, able to hear the fuel pumping through him, oil moving to re-coat his gears, audio detectors, oh how they pound with out end in tune to the beating of his soul stone, he swore he could hear that eternal fire flickering. A strong urge to vomit began to rise to his throat. Vomit what? And from where! His fuel tank was not connected to his mouth. Or... did the potion change that? What was happening to him! He... he was behaving as a human. This was not right. He is a robot, a Gun Utilizing Nano Driven Automated Mecha. And the nano chips, the nano drives, he suddenly feels them whirring with in. Swearing he could feel them crawl across his skin. His mind continued to scream, lay down you fool! Lay down if you want to feel better!

No, gundams get better by standing up. humans get better by laying down. That was how they rest. His legs quiver again, his grip on the metal loosens, he wanted nothing more then to fall over and roll onto his back. But his master had ordered him to stand here. To remain put. He couldn't deny him.

_Lay down. Lay down_

“Beta629?”

Beta's vision blurs again, the feeling of sickness begins to engulf him. He feels dizzy again. Oh curse that potion. Nothing felt correct any longer. His body was becoming alien to him. This mindset, it was not what he had been programmed with ten years ago. Was he prematurely deteriorating? The idea feels him with dread. Death. No! He did not want to die.

“Beta!”

“I don't want to die!” Beta suddenly cries out, startling Pytor. The gundam grows fearful, if he continued to deny his body of what it desired, the desire to simply lay down, he feared that would cause his death. “Forgive me Master!” Beta allows himself to crumple to the floor then rolls onto his back, shutting his eyes and turning off the ocular screen.

Relief washes over him, the pounding stops, the feeling of sickness slowly fades as does the desire to vomit Resting his right arm across his chest, Beta slowly breathes further calming his mind and body. It had got what it wanted. Now he would be punished.

“Beta629!” Pytor snarls angry, “I order you to stand back up.”

“N...” he chokes on the word but the floor, oh how content he was on the cold metal surface, how this position eased him so. He would not rise, “N...no.”

Pytor is taken back, “Excuse me!?”

“N-no,” Beta repeats, “Please sir.... Let me stay here....” He continues to breathe slowly, turning his ocular screen back on as his eyes swim back into focus, “This... feels so much better....”

Crack-Zzzz-ZAP!

Beta cries out as his body convulses from the electrical whip. Pytor pulls it away and Beta grabs winces in pain, clutching his abdomen where the whip had hit. It was a common place for punishment, any place not guarded by thick armor. Beta oddly wished that he had instead been hit a limb. An over whelming need to guard his middle from further harm became apparent.

“Pytor... please... I beg you....” Beta whimpers, a hint of pain in his voice.

“I said st...,” Pytor stops an lowers the whip looking at his servant confused, “Wait... you are in pain?” Beta simply nods his head, his breathing still stuttered from the attack. “But... you are a gundam....” Pytor goes wide eyed, “You don't feel pain! But... your voice. I can tell you are currently in it.” The human became at a lost of what to do. The primary reason gundams and all mechanical thing were programmed without pain was to stop people from going soft hearted. But here a being... no a life form, lays before him, clearly in a state of pain caused by his hand. Pytor was one such soft heart, “Alright... rest there then.”

A feeling of relief crosses over Beta.... another new feeling. He suddenly hears a snap and sees the whip, now in two piece go flying across the floor and into a corner, joining a pile of junk. Beta lifts his head slightly thinking he should clean that up. Despite what was happening to him, he was still Pytor's servant, house maid, runner, and guard. But... those programmings seemed to have disappeared as well. Then, why did he think to do such a thing, because that was all he knew? That was Beta's only explanation. He hears Pytor going back to work but the gundam was tired... legitimately exhausted for the first time. This would not be an end of day power down... no he needed to , what was it called... sleep. And just like that Beta falls asleep hoping that in a low powered state his body could repair, reorganize, reset, something, anything to make these horrid new feelings go away.

The rest of the day passes and night soon falls. And yet Beta still remains fast asleep where he had fallen earlier. Pytor groans and rubs his eyes, running his hand under the shell framed glasses. What had he done indeed? Slowly eating another slice of now cold mushroom pizza, the confused scientist clutches his head, staring at the screen in disbelief. While the gundam slept, he had ran a multitude of scanner over him in hopes of discovering something about what his concoction had done.

What he discovers scares him worse then the most frightful night terror. His potion, that vial, that liquid, he could no longer recall its color, had changed Beta drastically. The gundam was now biologically, alive. A living being, with intelligence on par with that of above average human intellect. 

Biologically speaking, the gundam currently matches six of the seven requirements needed to be considered a living being. Feeding, he takes in energy to fuel his body. Movement, both external and internal, he can walk, run, climb, and his body had the means to transport materials within him. Respiration, Pytor could see it from where he sat, Beta's chest slowly raises and lowers as his intakes cycle. Execration, the removal of waste, breathing out was enough to satisfy this condition, more importantly that he was cycling bad air his body had used with fresh from outside; for what reason Pytor was currently unsure of. Growth, where Pytor had lashed out on Beta before, a portion of his nano systems turned into a healing nature having long sense patched the mark with the growth of a new, thin, metallic membrane. Sensitivity, reaction to outside stimulus, the punishment was enough proof of that. The only thing messing, and currently untestable, was reproduction. Beta could not be considered truly alive until he demonstrated an ability to produce more gundams.

The human pales, by the All Mighty, he had intended that potion as a means to more easily create a gundam soul. Could... could it be it needed a secondary path? Pytor grabs his head in though, by making him drink that did he make Beta pregnant!? He grabs a scanner and quickly runs it over Beta again. Thankfully, nothing new appears, the human sighs in relief. It would be best to keep what had occurred silent for now. But still, Pytor was scared... had he truly invented away to grants gundams the means to no longer need humans to produce them. If he did, any chain, any hold humans had on gundam would be broken. If... if they started behaving as humans, they would want similar rights, freedoms, and uproar would start. A gundam uprising, you fool! You stupid scientist! Pytor cries out in anguish, what had he done, what had he done indeed.


End file.
